Friends with Benefits?
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: They made a deal. But what happens if falling in love was never an option? It was never part of the deal. Read & Review please.
1. Only Friends

**Authors Note: I don't owe anything. And I am also not affiliated with the WWE, Beth Phoenix or CM Punk.  
><strong>

They made a deal. They are training buddies, travel buddies and best friends. And especially friends with benefits. No feelings, no relationship, no love. Only Sex.

Phil Brooks, better known by his name CM Punk and Beth Phoenix.  
>They made a deal. But what happens if falling in love was never an option? It was never part of the deal.<p>

It started one night, after a RAW show. Beth wasn't used so much lately on TV. Punk wasn't happy with his status on the WWE. He wanted to have a good feud, a push and then a championship.

So they went to a local bar with others of the locker room. Some of the Divas and some of the Superstars. They had a good time. It was fun and entertaining. Beth almost forgot about her problems and Phil was enjoying the night as he was getting his mind off of his own problems.

It happened that they were alone after everyone left. A slow song was playing and they were dancing. It felt good, better than to be alone.

Phil had wrapped his arms around Beth. Beth had placed her hands onto his chest, sighing happily when they were swaying to the song. It was nearly 2am and the barkeeper called the last round when Beth looked up at Phil with a soft smile. He returned the smile and took her hand into his, leading her to the bar, to get her jackets and then out of the bar.

The hotel wasn't that far away so they walked over there. Once they got into the hotel, Phil and Beth headed to the elevator and she pushed the button.

"It was a great night. Thanks for it." She said while they were waiting. Phil looked over to her; she was so beautiful in that darkened light as he nodded in agreement. "Right."

The doors of the elevator opened and they got in. They closed and once the doors were closed Phil moved closer to Beth. He was facing her as she looks up at him. He wasn't that much taller, but enough that Beth had to look up to him.

His hand was brushing along her cheek when a small smile appeared on his lips. "You know...I don't want that night to be over now."

Beth took a deep breath, she wanted to push his hand away but he kept it there and stared into her eyes. "Phil, you know...we shouldn't do that. I..."

"Shhh..." Phil placed one finger on her lips and his smile grew some more. "It will be ok, just one night. I won't say anything, you won't say anything. Everything will be cool."

Beth kept her eyes on him when he kept rubbing along her cheek bone. She knew they shouldn't do that. It wasn't good. But as Phil leant down, Beth closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. His lips were even more soft than she thought, his fingers found his way to her hair, removing the hairpins so her locks would fall onto her shoulders.

"That's even better..." Phil mumbled against her lips and she could feel that he was smiling.

The doors of the elevator opened with a "ping" and Beth pulled back, she looked over his shoulder to see the open doors. Phil took her hand and pulled her with him.

Beth was still having doubts if this was a good idea or not but Phil was convinced and hell, why not? She also had needs and desires. And Phil was a very attractive man.

Beth let him lead the way and once they were in his hotel room Phil locked the door and pushed her against it, pressing his lips hungrily onto hers again. He moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse and starts undoing them without hesitation.

The blonde was breathing heavily; she had pressed her body more against his body so she could feel his toned muscles. A soft sigh escaped her lips when Phil was starting to fondle her breasts, his lips broke away from hers and moved down on her cheek and to her neck. Right to the spot behind her ear.

"Phil, we can still stop." Beth says between her quiet moans as she trembles with excitement. "No way!" He grunted into her ear and lifted her up off of the ground. He carries her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Phil smirks down at her; quickly he removed her skirt and his own shirt as he then lay on top of Beth.

The blonde Diva runs her fingers over his chest and moans out quietly when Phil pays attention to her neck once again. He was slowly starting to suck on her skin.

Now, not even Beth wanted to stop it. She needed it as much as he needed it.

Her back arches once Phil had started to suck on her skin a bit harder, he was definitely trying to leave a mark. She totally has to cover that hickey the next day. Phil sat up a bit, he looks down at her with lust in his eyes as one hand of him was trailing up on her stomach. "You are so beautiful." He stated and then removed her bra, tossing it to the floor.

Beth chews down on the inside of her mouth, her arousal was growing much more as she felt his strong hand moving up on her stomach. Phil saw the desperate hunger for him in her eyes as a smirk appeared on his lips.

He was enjoying this as much as she did; he quickly removed his jeans as long with his boxers so he would be the one completely naked now. Beth was still wearing her panties. But he would let her suffer some more. He wanted that she was screaming his name in pleasure over and over again.

Phil leant down and kissed along Beth's stomach, he was playing a bit with her bellybutton and when Beth moaned out, it only motivated him more to please her the whole night.

"Phil, please...Don't tease me...you are torturing me..." The blonde says in a breathless whisper as she clutches the bed sheets, pulling on them.

Phil smirks, he pulls down her thong over her long and smooth legs. Then he was kissing up on her thighs. Beth was going crazy, his tongue, his kisses, his breath on her skin and his touch. Everything made her go crazy.

His cock was already hard and once he moved up a bit on her, he was rubbing the head of his cock over her wet slit, which made Beth moan out even louder.

Slowly he guides his cock inside of her, Phil looks down at Beth. "Is everything ok?" He was still a gentleman although he wanted to fuck her like only bunnies were doing.

The Diva looks up at him, her mouth fell open when her vagina was trying to get used to his size. She nods and begins to breath heavy as Phil was starting to move inside of her slowly.

Phil looked down at her, making sure that she was ok before he started to thrust inside of her. It felt good to make love with Beth, better than he thought at first.

His lips locked again with hers as the Straightedge-Superstar picked up the pace some more.

Beth was moaning inside of his mouth, she wraps her arms tightly around his back when Phil was moving quicker, with every thrust he was getting harder and rougher. But she loved it, she was enjoying this whole situation.

Phil was kissing her deeper, moving his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring everything. Beth was starting to wrestle with his tongue to see who were the stronger one.

As the two of them were in need of air, they quickly broke the kiss, her lips still remain on each others lips when moans escaped both of their mouths.

They were both driving more and more to their orgasm. Beth digs her nails into Phil's back when she cums hard on his cock. He reattaches his lips with Beth again when he blows his load deep inside of her.

Shivering, Beth slowly opened her eyes; she was looking inside of Phil's bright eyes. He had a smile on his lips and places one hand onto her cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb.

They didn't even say a word to each other on that night, Phil pulled up the cover, he wrapped his arms around Beth and pulled her close to his body so he could feel her warmth.

It was just amazing, these feeling of having her in his arms. Although they will only share the night together and nothing more Phil felt happy.

Beth closed her eyes; she was listening to his heartbeat when her head was resting on his chest. A smile was on her lips when she felt his hand stroking her hair.

Intertwined they both fell asleep.

To be continued...

_Read & Review.  
>I would like to hear your opinions. :]<em>


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy can make you sad.  
>Jealousy can make you mad.<p>

Jealousy can make you see that you are already in love.

Since the brand extension has loosened up a bit, a lot of SmackDown Superstars were performing at RAW and the other way round.

So it happened that Wade Barrett was used on RAW and it was the time when he got closer to Beth. They were hanging out a lot lately during the shows in the backstage area, after the shows either in the hotel or in the club. And it happened that one day they went out of the arena together.

Phil was leaning against the rental car with crossed arms in front of his chest. He and Beth were still having some kind of affair but since Wade appeared it happened that she was more hanging out with him than with Phil. And Phil was pissed about that fact.

He had to see that he was jealous, seeing them how Beth was leaning against the car with her back, Wade standing in front of her, his hand placed besides her on the car. They were close. Too close for Phil.

With an angry sigh he turned around and opened the car door. He got in and drove off from the parking lot and to the hotel.

"So, you are also coming with us to the restaurant?" Wade asked Beth with his heavy accent. She loved when he was talking to her; she could listen to Wade all the time.

Beth nods slightly. She knew that she hadn't seen Phil in awhile and that look today he gave her when she walked to her locker room had hurt her.

"I...don't know really. I.. " But she couldn't really answer when the Englishman placed one finger on her lips. "No way, you are coming to the restaurant. Nattie even reserved a seat for you." Wade gave her a smile and then opened her car door. She waves goodbye to him and then drove off from the parking lot.

Later on that day, Beth was sitting in a restaurant with Wade, Nattie, Tyson Kidd, Zack Ryder and The Big Show.

It was a great evening so far and they were having some fun. Nattie was glad to see that Wade really made Beth happy since she didn't have much luck with guys lately. And maybe with Wade Beth could get happy.

After they all have ordered their food. Beth pulled out her phone as she had gotten a short message.

It was from Phil, she opened the message and read it.

_Glad that you are having so much fun with Wade. Maybe thought about me when you were fucking him?_

Beth took a deep breath, she tried to keep the smile on her lips when she got up and apologized to her friends. She wanted to get away from that restaurant. She only wanted to go back to the hotel and lying in her bed, crying.

Nattie frowned when she heard that her friend wanted to go. She saw the expressions on Beth's face and was worried. "Is everything ok, Beth?" The other blonde asked her. But Beth only nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure. I just... I am not hungry and I am tired."

So Beth waved to her friends and walked to the door of the restaurant. But she didn't get to the sidewalk as Wade grabs her hand when she was out of the restaurant.

"What is wrong, Beth?" He asked her and pulled her back.

"N-nothing. I am just tired." Beth answered and tried softly to break the grip he had around her wrist.

"You aren't a good liar. Tell me, please. Is it that short message? Phil?" The Englishman asked her.

Beth's eyes widen, her mouth falls open as she wanted to ask him how he knew that.

"You don't have to explain me that. It is how you two look at each other." Wade said with a soft smile. He placed one hand on Beth's cheek and rubs it slowly with his thumb.

"No, it is not him. It is not what you think, Wade." Beth tries to find some explanations.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight. I just get my jacket and then I come with you, ok?" Wade asked her, he placed a kiss on Beth's forehead as he headed back into the restaurant.

Wade gave some short explanations to the others and got his jacket. But when he was standing now in front of the restaurant, Beth had disappeared.

Later on that evening:

Turning on her side Beth looked at her phone. 7 not answered calls. 4 calls from Wade and 3 calls from Phil. also some short messages from Wade, Phil and Nattie.

Beth didn't want to answer one of them. She pulled the blanket over herself and tried to fall asleep.


	3. A not so good encounter

**Authors note: I know it is late. I updated it two years ago. But I wanna finish it. Please be nice, I haven't watched any Wrestling since late 2012. So I have no idea who is still there, who is champ and so on. **

_**Read&Review. Thanks. :)**_

* * *

><p>For weeks he tried to meet her.<p>

Backstage.

Outside.

In the gym.

At the hotel.

In the parking lot.

For weeks he tried to talk to her.

He has sent her messages.  
>Left voice mails.<p>

But he got no reaction from her. She was avoiding him.

Every time she saw him, even when it was just his back, she turned around or turned to the left or to the right.

And to make it even more badly she was spending her time with another guy. Finally Wade Barrett got to her and she was spending the whole time with him.

The time Phil was supposed to spend with her. Oh he got him so jealous and mad. Phil was more than mad at Wade. He wanted to punch him so hard and bad that he would never come back.

But Phil got a plan. He knew how to talk to Beth about everything. He wanted to apologize. It wasn't gentleman like how he talked to her, neither was the message he had sent her. And that message was the downfall of their 'relationship'.

But were they already together? They only said it would be for sex and nothing more. So it would be more than okay for Beth to meet other guys. So why was he so jealous of Wade?

He already knew that answer but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Waiting for Beth at the hotel, at the floor where her room was at the elevator. He knew that Wade wasn't even around because he is injured right now so Phil got time to talk to her.

And he was sure that today he would catch her.

Looking down at his shoes the Superstar waited for the elevator to open and hopefully Beth was in it. Then he heard the "Beep"-tone and looked up as the doors of the elevator opened.

As soon as he looked up his eyes met Beth's. Rushing out of the elevator she didn't gave him a second look and walked past him towards her hotel room door.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he quickly walked up to her side. "Beth! Please, come on. We need to talk." But she wasn't answering to him, her steps only got faster and he had to run a bit so he could grab her arm. "Beth, please ...", Phil begged.

Beth stops walking; she pulls her arm away from him and glares at him. "What? Leave me alone. I don't need your jealous ass around me."

She pulls out her card for the hotel room and opens it. Phil wanted to follow her but she turned around and looked at him. "Oh no… no chance. Go away."

Phil knew he did a mistake, but why was Beth so hardheaded and didn't let him speak to her, let him explain. He pushed the door open again, so Beth stumbled backwards into the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked up to the blonde. But the shocked expression on her face told him that she was scared now. Usually he wasn't that impulsive but Beth… that woman, she drove him mad and crazy but deep down in his heart, he knew he was in love with her.

"God damn, Beth. Just let me explain." Phil begged her, he wanted to reach for her hand but Beth pulls her hand away, she takes some steps back again and shakes her head. "No, leave me alone. Why do you even care? I was out with Natalie, some friends and yes, Wade was there too. So what? It doesn't give you the right to send me such a message, not that we even are together. I can hang out with everyone I want." She yells at him, and Phil deserved that.

The fear faded away, Beth was getting more confident again, and she walked closer to Phil and grabbed his arm, leading him to the door. "Just go away, I already called Wade and he is visiting me. And I don't want that he sees me with you."

"Beth…" Phil turned around and wrapped his arms around Beth, swinging around as he pinned her against the door. The blonde breaths heavily and looks up at him. She couldn't escape since she was trapped between the door in her back and him in front of her.

While looking into her eyes, Phil moved one hand onto her left cheek and leaned in, gently pressing his lips onto Beth's. Not too much pressure, since he was scared she would push him away. But that didn't even happen. The blonde was laying her hands onto his hips and in the heat of the moment she was returning his kiss.

His heart was skipping beats as he felt her tongue licking over his lips. Phil let her in and was starting to deepen that kiss. But still slowly, sure, he was missing her like crazy. But one wrong step and everything he earned today was ruined again.

That moment ended too soon. It was her voice, mumbling against his lips and her arms trying to push him away gently. "Phil…." And then he heard it too.

Knocks.

Knocks on the door.

A deep dark English accent.

"Beth? Are you in there? Is everything ok?"

It was Wade. Standing outside of the door and still knocking on it while calling for Beth. And then Phil remembered, that she said he would show up. With a frustrated sigh, he backs away from Beth and the door, moving towards the bed. Shaking his head, he begged. "Don't open, Beth, please."

But it didn't even take her a minute to think about it. Beth opened the door, teary eyed, she looks up at Wade standing there.

He saw the confused and worried look on her face and asked. "Beth? What is…" Wade was looking up and right over Beth's shoulder he saw Phil standing there. With two big steps Wade was inside the hotel room, standing inches away from Phil.

"You shouldn't be here, Phil, and you know that." The Englishman stated calmly, but you could already feel the anger inside of him.

"I don't think that it is your decision if I stay here or not. Beth has to decide." Phil replied and then looked over at Beth, who was standing next to the door, sobbing silently.

"Beth…" Phil was taking one step towards her, but Wade was there and was getting into the way before he could reach the Glamazon. With a heavy sigh, Beth opens the door more and looks down. "Phil…please….go…"

HE couldn't believe that. She was throwing him out. Out of her life? He didn't dare to think that. And he always was a fighter. And this time it was real.

Angrily he stared at Wade and then rushed out of the hotel room. Beth was looking after him and covered her eyes, starting to cry as Wade pulled her close into his arms.

"Shhhh…Everything will be ok." Wade reassured her as he was planting a little kiss onto her head, still holding her.

But Beth wasn't sure if everything would be ok one day… or if she would ever be ok again.


End file.
